baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi Vs. Filename2
Baldi Vs. Filename2 is a game made by ZF Games. It takes place after the events of Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force 4: The Finale. It first released on the PS4 and Nintendo Switch on March 10, 2019. Then it released on Windows 10 and Steam on March 16, 2019. Plot: Normal Mode: After the Necro Force got took down for good, Filename2 decides to start a new force called "The File Force". And the first thing he does is capture Mr. Luxury, who was the main leader of the gang who destroyed the Necro Force. It's up to Baldi and his friends to save Mr. Luxury! Mr. Luxury Mode: Same as Normal Mode plot, just Filename2 has captured Baldi and his friends instead. It's up to Mr. Luxury to save the day! Gameplay: In this game, you get to play as Baldi and his friends and have many weapons to use. There are 20 stages and 23 weapons in total (excluding the bombs and the Mr. Luxury exclusive Weapons). Weapons: Melee Weapons: (Note: For damages, weak enemies take 100% damage for each melee weapon) Legend: Blank ( ) Means that weapon is used by All characters Plus (+) Means that Weapon can Be Upgraded Asterix (*) Means That Weapon is Exclusive to Mr. Luxury Shooter Weapons: Other Weapons: Mr. Luxury Exclusive Weapons: (NOTE: Once a power-up has been picked up, there's no going back, unless you happen to lose a life in the Mode) Characters: Cheats: Cheats can be unlocked by entering certain codes in the code menu in the pause menu. Each can be enabled/disabled. Game Modes: Normal Mode: The regular mode of the game. Hardcore Mode: The game is now more harder. OH JEEZ Mode: Hardcore Mode but even more harder. Endless Mode: Go to any stage and defeat as many enemies as you can! (There's no goal.) Small Mode: The screen is very small. Mr. Luxury Mode: Playing as Mr. Luxury will trigger this mode. Unlike other modes, you can only play as Mr. Luxury (see explanation in plot). Also has a special ending. Gallery: BVF_Screenshot1.png|A screenshot of the game. BVF_Screenshot2.png|Baldi pulling on a grapple door with the Grapple Gun. BVF_FinalCutscene.png|The final cutscene. (Baldi and Mr. Luxury can be seen entering Baldi's choppa.) ending.png|The Credits/Ending gameplay.png|Mr. Lux doing a somersault jump in the First Level of Mr. Luxury Mode. ending2.png|Final Cutscene on Mr. Luxury Mode boss.png|The 7th Boss in Mr. Luxury Mode (Notice that Mr. Luxury has Infinite Lives) ending3.png|Mr. Luxury Mode's Credits Also See: Baldi Vs. Filename2/Stages Trivia * ZF Games and Lux Games both worked together to create the game. * All the Characters can only do normal jumps, Mr. Luxury is lucky enough to do a Somersault jump. * Tanneog is very fast in this game. * NEWB can also use BSODA to spray enemies. * Mr. Luxury is the only character that can jump over "Moving" Bosses. * Sometimes, when Obsidian's screech Meter is completely full, Obsidian will let out a ridiculously loud screech that would destroy all onscreen enemies. * When comparing speed, Ry is the fastest character. * All characters have different themes: * Baldi's themes are from the Sonic The Hedgehog series * Playtime's theme is from Gradius on the Arcade * The Principal's themes are from the Kunio-Kun Series * It's a Bully's theme is from Double Dragon on the NES * Tag's theme is from River City Ransom EX on the GBA * Tanneog's theme is from Rush'n Attack on the NES * Midi's theme is from Sonic The Hedgehog 1 on the Master System * Ry's theme is from Final Fantasy on the NES * Harri's theme is from Castlevania on the NES * YAYSUU's theme is from Crystal Castles on the Arcade * Noober's theme is from Marble Madness on the NES * NEWB's theme is from Blades of Steel on the NES * Obsidian's theme is from Downtown Special on the Famicom * Mr. Luxury's themes are from Contra 4 on the DS, Contra Rebirth on the Wii, Hard Corps Uprising on the PS3, and the original Contra on the Arcade * Naomi's theme is from Frogger on various platforms Category:Games Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations